The Video Game
by krissy7490
Summary: Dean sees an ad for the new Guitar Hero: Metallica. Of course he has to have it! Just having some fun with our boys.


Since one-shots are the only things I have the attention span for, I'm just going to go with it! I thought of this one after I saw an ad for Guitar Hero: Metallica. You _know_ Dean would want it! And since I know Jared likes to play Guitar Hero in real life, I figured, hey, why not! Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: Dean's not mine. Neither is Sam. And Supernatural isn't mine. I just like to play with them! Also, I don't own Metallica or Guitar Hero. Although I would like to get that game!

******************************************************************************

The Video Game

Dean stared at the TV and lazily flipped through the channels. Nothing on. As usual. Sam had left earlier that morning to do research at the library and it sounded like he planned on being gone for awhile. So that left Dean to cool his heels at the motel and watch boring daytime television.

Dean smirked as some woman on a talk show yelled at a man who she was 110% sure was the father of her baby. Yeah, and this is the same woman who is testing the 14th guy to see if he was the father. Oh, the problems some people had.

The show switched to commercials. Dean watched with mild curiosity as it showed the inside of a house with music playing. He waited for the guy to come out dancing, but the guy didn't show. The scene then cut to outside of the house where it showed the guys tied to a tree.

And there they were. Dean's band.

Metallica!

Dean's eyes widened as he learned that the commercial was for their new video game, Guitar Hero: Metallica. And it was in stores now.

It didn't matter that Dean didn't have a gaming console. Or that he had never actually tried playing any of the Guitar Heroes before. It was Metallica. He had to have it.

He quickly got dressed and grabbed his jacket and keys. He ran out to the Impala and hopped in. Within seconds he was on his way to a shopping mall he remembered passing on their way into town.

***

At the mall Dean quickly located a video game store on the large mall map. Fortunately, the mall wasn't very big and it wasn't hard to find. Dean entered the GameStop and was greeted by a wall full of video game covers of different varieties and for various consoles. He searched through the store until he saw a display for Guitar Hero: Metallica. With a triumphant grin and picked one off the pile and studied the cover with child-like glee.

"Can I help you find anything today, sir?"

Dean looked up to see one of the store associates standing nearby. Dean held up the game.

"I want this!"

"Alright. Are there any accessories you need with it?"

"Accessories?"

"Yes, like the guitar?"

Dean paused, suddenly feeling unsure. "Oh. Uh, yeah, I guess I do."

"OK, then. Well, I see you have it for the Xbox 360 console. Those guitars are right over here." The man walked over to a pile of boxes marked with the Guitar Hero logo and picked one up.

"Xbox 360?" Dean said weakly.

The man arched an eyebrow out him. "Do you even have a console?"

Dean sheepishly shook his head. "No. I just saw the commercial and thought it'd be cool."

The man chuckled and motioned for him to follow. "Hey, it's no problem, man. I'll show you what you need."

An hour later Dean was lugging his new purchases of an Xbox 360 pro system, an extra controller, two guitars (so Sam could play too), and five new video games, including Guitar Hero: Metallica. He also had instructions on how to hook everything up and get everything running. He loaded up the car and quickly made his way back to the motel, anxious to play.

***

Sam made his way up the sidewalk to the motel, tired from the long day of research. As he got closer to their room he could here strains of music coming through the door. With a sigh he recognized them as Metallica. Rolling his eyes, he opened the door.

He was greeted with the site of Dean standing in front of the TV holding a guitar. He was intently focused on the screen as he hit the keys on the guitar as the colored dots rolled up the screen. He was so focused on the game that he hadn't even heard Sam come in. Sam stared at him slack-jawed for a moment. Finally he spoke.

"Dean! What the hell is this!?"

Dean spun around and saw Sam. A huge grin lit up his face.

"Isn't this awesome! I bought it today! It's Guitar Hero: Metallica! Come on, you can play to! Look!" He reached over and picked up the second guitar lying on the bed. "Here, I got you one too so we can play together!"

Sam stared at him incredulously. "Dude, you bought Guitar Hero?"

Dean glared at him. "Guitar Hero: _Metallica_, Sam. Oh! And Call of Duty 4 and Gears of War and Halo 3 and Viva Piñatas. That one's for you. You can grow your own piñatas or something."

Sam shook his head in amazement. "I can't believe you bought all this!"

"Hey, we need something to do in our downtime. And this is fun and we can shoot shit without having to worry about actually getting killed. It's great. Come on. I'll show you."

Sam couldn't help but grin and he set down his bag and kicked off his shoes. He had played video games while he had been away at Stanford. He took the other guitar Dean held out to him.

The rest of the evening was spent trying out their new games. They laughed and joked as they chased each other around the maps on Call of Duty and they battled it out one Guitar Hero. And even Dean admitted that the Viva Piñatas was kind of fun. They were both relaxed and having fun.

For that night, they could almost pretend everything was normal.

******************************************************************************

OK. Just thought I'd mention that my hubby is the one with the Xbox 360 and all the games (except Viva Piñatas and Metallica!) and he also works at GameStop! So my knowledge about the games is what I've learned from him!

Hope you enjoyed! I just thought it'd be fun to see our boys relaxing and acting like normal guys for a change.


End file.
